Strange Love Ep1
by BillandSookie101
Summary: My very first fanfic about True Blood. This is the first of many fanfics based on the HBO True Blood. This fanfic was based on episode 'Strange Love.' This is basically how I want the show to be and written in my own words. MAJOR BILL & SOOKIE!


_**My very first fanfic about True Blood. This is the first of many fanfics based on the HBO True Blood. This fanfic was based on episode 'Strange Love.'**_

**Just a warning this is how I would like the show to be in my eyes so you will see things from the show and they may or may not be in order and there may be some things I decide to add in or leave out from the show. I hope you enjoy reading this and come back from more, and I always enjoy hearing where I can improve so don't feel afraid to tell me. I own nothing!**  


_'I wish this damn waitress would hurry up and bring me my food already! You think since she has been doing this for so long she would know how to move the skinny little ass of hers.'_

It took a lot not to say anything to the man sitting in the back of my section, but he was a regular and we could always use the money. Pushing through to the kitchen I walked behind Lafayette; one of my very proud and gay co-workes at Merlotte's bar. "I have a hamburger that needs to be dropped on the floor with a little spit on it fast." Grabbing a previous order I walked it over to the table placing it down with a forced smile as the thoughts of the very angsty teenager thought about leaving this town. Good for him, I thought but I would never really see myself leaving.

Walking over to the bar I have a small chat with the boss everyone tells me is in love with me, Sam, when I heard the door 'ting' behind me and I almost felt his presence deep in my blood before he even sat down in my section.

Turning around I came to see the body with the first vampire to grace Merlotte since they came out of the coffin. My god, was he everything I looked for a man or what? Well in looks anyway I didn't know anything about him yet; but that was something that could be easily fixed. "Oh my god, I think Merlotte got its first vampire!" Sam and Tara shook their heads as my voice and face showed my extent of too much excitement. Without listening to their words of either doubt or caution I headed over to the table almost running.

Sensing my presence he looked up with eyes that made me want to melt, those deep eyes that felt like they were staring into my soul. Our conversation was nice as I found myself not being able to shut up. Something about him I just felt comfortable with. Asking his name in the same warm deep tone as the rest of our conversation he said Bill Compton. I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. "Bill?" I asked not fully believing it.

Our conversation after informing him that we didn't have the blood when he requested a glass of wine for quote 'to have a reason to be here.'

Slowly leaving I went back into the kitchen to get a him the glass of wine fully aware that he couldn't drink it. Coming back out the smile that was once on my face quickly disappeared as I see Rattrays close up and personal with Bill. Even though he was a vampire I still felt scared for him, the Rattrays were not people to be messed with. Setting the glass down on the table I tried to hid the fear in my voice. "Bill just tell me if there is anything you need." I turned to leave when I heard Denise's thoughts as clear as if she was talking. _'Not that big, but he's still probably fine. Got about twelve pints in him. Holy shit! That's 200 ounces. Bet we can get 500 ounces in Dallas, fuck me! That's $10,000! Sweet Jesus!_'

Shit they are going to try and drain him. Sharply turning back around I thought of a reason to come back make sure they won't harm him. "I'm gonna bring you a free round of Beer! Everybody loves Beer! Just don't go anywhere." I looked straight into Bill's eyes as I lingered at the table a little longer before heading back into the kitchen.

I hoped he would follow my words as I ran back into the kitchen for reasons I wasn't sure of. Why did I return to the kitchen, oh yes the beer but why the hell did I actually go to get it? Heading back out into the bar me eyes landed on an empty booth. _'Fuck! Where the hell did they go?'_

I ran to the bar. "Sam did you see where Bill went?"

"Last time saw I him was when he was leaving with the Rattrays and that was about a minute ago."

_'Crap he's with them.'_ I saw the clear dislike of Bill on his face and didn't even want to start with Tara because I knew what she would say. Ripping my pack from my waist I raced out to the parking lot ignoring the complaints behind me. "Bill? Bill where are you?" My footsteps thudded on the ground as I tried to listen for any sound. A small rustle and the thoughts of Denise allowed me to stumble upon the Rattrays draining Bill. _'Damn! This is gonna bring in a pretty penny. Should keep him for ourselves, although, if Mack freaks out on me again, I'm so through with him.'_

Looking around I see there isn't much to fight them off with but I quickly fought them off. Running over to Bill I took off the long silver chain that was pinning him to ground from his left wrist over his neck and ending at his right wrist. _'Holy shit! I didn't think vampires could be hurt by silver. I thought that was a werewolf thing.'_ I thought as I watched his body heal almost as soon as I removed the chain.

"I'm so so so sorry for not coming sooner! I had no idea that this would happen, I mean, I know that they're not good people, but I never thought they would stoop so low. You're okay, right? You're not hurt?" I gushed out as I thought he was still in pain, if vampire's felt the kind of pain us humans feel. You gazed into his eyes as he didn't answer your question. It looked like he was thinking about something very hard. "D-Do you want me to leave you alone?"

He looked away for a second before reconnecting with my eyes. "No, they might come back and I can't fight yet."

"Are you alright?" I was deeply concerned when I saw a small yet sexy smirk appear on his face.

"Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry Vampire, bleeding no less?" He asked his voice deep and even more mysterious than before.

I allowed myself to gulp and take a deep breath in as I leaned in on a stump think about what he just said. Being human I should say yes but something about him made me trust him like I had never trusted anyone before. "I'm not afraid of you, to be honest, when I first saw you I wasn't. I trust you."

"Vampires often turn on those who trust them, you know. We don't have Human values like you do."

I smiled as I took out the chain the Rattrays left behind from my pocket, wrapping it around my neck several times. "Well, Humans always turn on people. So, Vampires and Humans aren't that different. Besides, I'm not that stupid. Safety first!" Staring into his eyes I lean forward slightly as he looked at me confused.

"What are you?"

_'What the hell kind of question is that?'_ I shrugged it off as I answered his question. "I am Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse and I am a waitress."

"Sookie? It's a mighty fine name, though, I'm a bit surprised to see such a pretty young Waitress such as you to have it."

Wow he just complimented me after making me seem like he was trying to scare me off. Fiddling with my hair I remembered the chain. "So, silver, huh? I thought that Werewolves were only affected by it. I'm not saying that they exist, I mean, it's just what you see in movies. Then again, you were what I would only see in movies, yet you're here right in front of me. So, there might be a slight chance that in the crazy world we live in that Werewolves can exist, right?"

Bill shook his head as he touched the location where the chain once was. "Perhaps, somewhere in this "crazy" world. But, I would appreciate it if you didn't share this information with anyone. We don't like for our weaknesses to be made public knowledge."

"That's understandable, you have my word then. I won't tell, it'll be just between you and me." I had no clue what else I wanted to say to him but I knew I didn't want this conversation to end. I wondered how he felt about our conversation so I allowed myself to linger into his thoughts but was met with silence. _'What the hell? Why can't I hear his thoughts?'_ "This is amazing, I can't hear anything! I can't hear your thoughts!" I was amazed and that made me want to get to know Bill even more. I could finally be around someone I didn't have to worry about not over-hearing something I didn't want to.

Our conversation went on until I heard two cars leave the parking lot. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Vampire Bill. I have to get back to work, I'm sure that everyone is throwing a fit already." I turned away smiling when Bill's cool hand stopped me.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go back looking like that?" He asked looking at the blood that stained my shirt and parts of my body.

I smiled at him nodding my head. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Sure, it stings like a bastard, but it doesn't hurt as much. Thanks for asking though."

"See you around, Human Alicia." I watched as Bill walked away not wanting him to leave but by the time I opened my mouth to say anything he was already gone from my sights.

~Next Night~

Every part of my body was tingling as I waited and hoped that Bill would return to Merlotte; one because I needed him to speak for my grandmother and her friends and I wanted to be near someone I didn't have to control my thoughts around. Hearing the small 'ting' of the front door I felt his presence once again as he sat down at a table. Walking over I sat down next to him instead of taking his order. "You're just the person I was looking forward to seeing tonight." Scooting my chair forward I leaned into him.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear sending his cool breath across my neck. "You are aware that everyone in here is looking at us right now?"

I shrugged it off, but decided I should ask him later. "Do you think you could meet me after I get off work, I have something I need to ask you?"

His eyes lit up in question as he quickly said yes. The rest of my shift seemed to fly by as I couldn't wait to see Bill again. I almost flew out the door when it was time to close up. Walking outside I called out his name wondering where he could be, I mean shouldn't he be here since he didn't need to sleep at night. I planted my feet into the ground twisting my upper body around looking for him when my sights faced to black and the Rattrays beat the living shit out of me.


End file.
